Second Chance
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yami and Yugi have decided being a couple isn't good for them. Now they just live together. Yami watches over Yugi and the bf's he brings home, knowing that they're no good. But what about when Yugi brings home a good guy, and Yami may lose Yugi. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Gah!! Yes I know, another new one, ad I haven't updated my others. Don't worry, I'm going to work really hard on them all in the next coming week...I hope. I'm off work, again, to look after my little one.

Oh, just one piece of news that could slow up the process; my husband and I have decided to separate. Only thing is, he'll still be living here for financial reasons...sigh.

Anyway, this fic is kind of a result of thinking about what would happen with him living here and a date picked me up...so as long as you all like this intro, some good has come out of it...hehe (rubs back of neck nervously).

This is yaoi and is eventual puzzleshipping, but as you will see, it's not that cut and dry.

Overview: Yami and Yugi used to be a couple once the older gained his own body. But, they realised over time that they would be better off as friends, and whilst still living together, they tip toe around each other carefully. But even though they can't always get along, fought all the time and stressed each other out, Yami still loves Yugi, and so, when ever Yugi brings home a date, or the date picks him up, Yami, using his uncanny sixth sense, he can tell who's good for Yugi, and who's bad. They are usually bad, and Yami gives his obligatory 'he's not good for you, Yugi' which usually leads to an angry Yugi storming out, only to return with a broken heart to cry on his shoulder.

But, what will happen when the good one does come by...?

Don't own!

Onwards!

* * *

Chapter One

Yami looked up as the doorbell rang. With a sigh, he went back to his book. He'd let Yugi get it.

The bell rang again. 'Yami! Please could you get that? I'm almost ready. Five minutes at the most!'

With a growl, Yami put the book face down on the coffee table, uncrossed his black leather clad legs and stood up heading for the door as it rang for a third time. He opened the door, his customary scowl on his face.

The man on the other side was leaning on the fame of the door with a cocky stance. 'Hey, baby. Ready to g...' He did a doube take. 'Oh, you're not Yugi.'

Yami could instantly tell this guy was no good for Yugi, and not because of his attitude, or that he was a Yank with terrible Japanese pronounciation, but because of some of the retained magick from the Millennium Puzzle. His aura was wrong. This relationship would not last long. 'No, I'm not. Yugi's still getting ready. He'll be ready shortly.' He stepped aside and let the man inside.

The man waslked in and immediately made himself comfortable on the sofa. Yami sat back in his chair and picked his book up again. He hadn't got two lines into the bok wehen, 'Are you related to Yugi?' he asked.

Yami dropped his book slightly. 'No.'

Silence. Yami went back to his book. 'So why do you look like him?'

Yami sighed silently. 'It's a coincidence. Lot's of people look the same as each other.'

The man sat forwards. 'Yeah, you Japs all look the same to me.'

Yami was't offended, not even for the rest of Japan. 'I'm Egyptian,' he said matter-of-factly.

'Oh, shit man, I'm sorry!'

'I'm ready!' came a voice from down the hall. Yugi came rushing in and both older men dropped their jaws to the floor. Yugi was wearing black studded boots, tight leather trousers with studded belt and silver chains looped around, a fishet long-sleeve top where the sleeves went over his knuckles, his nails painted black, and his eyes lined with heavy kohl. 'Hi, Ricky,' Yugi said shyly blushing.

Ricky got up, Yami still stunned. 'Wow, baby, you look so hot!' He leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Yugi blushed even more deeply and Yami finally snapped out of his stupor. He cleared his throat to get them to break apart. They did and Yugi grinned widely. 'Ah, I should be back about midnight, Yami. The nighclub kicks out at 11pm.'

'But don't wait up, in case he gets waylaid,' Ricky said with a devious smile.

'Uh huh,' Yami said. 'Yugi, can I have a quick word with you in the kitchen?'

Yugi's grin faded and nodded. He knew what was goig to be said. 'I'll be back in a minute,' he told his boyfriend. He followed Yami quickly. When they were out of earshot, he stopped. 'What this time?'

'You know what I'm going to say.'

'Yes, I do. You don't like him. You think he's bad for me, but you know what, Yami, at least he likes me.'

'I like you, otherwise I wouldn't still be here.'

'You're here because you have nowhere else to go. You belong in the past.'

Yami was hurt. It always hurt when he said that, no matter how many time he heard it out of those lips. 'You know that I can always tell.'

'Yes, I know,' Yugi said. 'But this time is different. Ricky is different.'

Yami sighed. He'd said his part, and he knew without a doubt that the boy would be hurt, but he never said 'I told you so'. He just let Yugi cry or vent, and it was his way of ensuring Yugi was safe. If he really got a terrible vibe from the boyfriends, he would never let Yugi out of his sight. 'Okay then,' Yami said. 'Go out, have fun.'

Yugi frowned and turned away. Yami waited in the kitchen listening to the other two chat on their way out. When the door closed, he let out a sigh. He looked at the clock and smiled slightly. It was currently 8pm.

He anticipated Yugi to be home within 2 hours...and he was never wrong.

TBC

* * *

Any good? Let me know. Continue? Remember, there will come a time when Yami doesn't get a bad vibe, but a good one, and what will he do then?

And who do you think should be 'the good boyfriend'? I was thinking Joey, just to make it even harder on Yami...what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks to all who reviewed. For something that took me te mins to write, I think it's got quite a lot of attention!

Don't own!

Onwards!

* * *

_Last time:_

_Yugi frowned and turned away. Yami waited in the kitchen listening to the other two chat on their way out. When the door closed, he let out a sigh. He looked at the clock and smiled slightly. It was currently 8pm._

_He anticipated Yugi to be home within 2 hours...and he was never wrong._

**Chapter Two**

The keys in the door alerted Yami to Yugi's return. He looked at the clock and no surprise, it was almost 10pm, exactly when he expected Yugi to be home. He put his book down and waited for his light to come into the room. He heard some sniffling and a shuddering sob. He raised an eyebrow when it was still from the front door. 'Aibou?'

Yugi shuffled into the room, his cheeks stained black with his kohl from all the crying. His moist purple eyes stared at Yami, waiting for the inevitable. Yami smiled softly with sympathetic eyes and opened his arms wide for Yugi. The shorter man burst into a new flood of tears and fled into his waiting arms. 'Oh Yami! You were right! He was no good for me. He just wanted me in bed. He didn't take me to the club, he took me to his apartment. When I questioned it, he said he'd forgotten something and when we got in, he immediately started kissing and touching. It was nice, until he tried to take off my trousers. I told him no, I wasn't ready yet, and he asked me if I was a virgin. I said no, and he asked what the problem was. I said because I hardly knew him, and then he said...'

'Shh, aibou, shh,' Yami cooed. 'It's okay. He did't get what he wanted, right?'

'No. I stormed out and he didn't follow me.'

Yami slowly let out the breath he had been holding. While Yugi seeing someone else was unbearable enough, Yami knew the relationships wouldn't last, but if he were to sleep with someone else...he didn't know if he'd be able to handle it yet. 'Well, that's okay. You can start fresh now.' He knew his words were hollow. As long as Yugi was miserable with other people, he was happy. Not a nice thought, but it kept him sane.

Yugi continued to sob against Yami's chest until he fell asleep. Yami gently picked him up and took him to his room. He settled him in the bed and looked down at the small form. At times like this, just watching him sleep, Yami forgot why he and Yugi weren't a couple anymore. He loved the younger man, but they fought all the time, usually about mistakes made in the past. Silly things that they both would not let go of, and it drove a wedge between them.

Yami watched as a final tear fell from the corner of Yugi's eye and he leaned forwards and brushed it away with his thumb and then innocently kissed the eye lightly. 'Sleep well, Yugi,' he whispered before backing out of the room and closing the door.

* * *

A few weeks later, Yugi was back to his old self and boucing around more than ever. Yami suspected he'd found someone else to lavish his love upon, and he inwardly sighed wishing that they could have got along so that love would be directed his way. It wasn't hard for Yugi to get over 'Rocky' or 'Ricky' or whatever his name was; it's not like he was unforgettable.

'I'm going out!' Yugi shouted before dashing out of the door. Yes, he had definitely found someone else.

Yami smirked. It was comforting in a way to know that no matter who he brought home, Yugi never seemed to bring home anyone that could threaten to take him away forever. Even though Yami didn't want Yugi, he didn't really want anyone else to have him. He liked living with the boy, their set up was comfortable.

The phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. 'Kame Game Shop,' he answered.

'Oh, hey Yami,' came Jounouchi's voice. 'Is Yugi there?'

'Hi, Jou, no, Yugi left to go out. I think he's met someone...again.'

There was a paused silence. 'Really? Again? Wow, he recovers fast. So, he left already? Ok, catch you later.'

'Bye, Jou.' He hung up and sighed. The store was empty as usual for that time of the afternoon. 'Left already?' Yami said to himself. 'Oh, maybe he hasn't met someone else. He's just going to meet up with Jou.'

He shrugged and began daydreaming about the better times he and Yugi had in the past.

* * *

It's funny. A lot of you have been saying 'Bakura', 'Marik' and 'Kaiba', and that's very interesting...but I think that would just cofuse Yami.

Anyway, I know it's been a while since I last posed something, but should I continue this one? Let me know. Sorry this chapter is so short too.


End file.
